honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - A Quiet Place
A Quiet Place is the 254th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. ' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies 2018 American horror film A Quiet Place. '' It was published on July 17, 2018 to coincide with the release of the film on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 15 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.2 million times. It features the American Sign Language interpreter '''Brian Day Carr', who narrates the script through sign language. Watch Honest Trailers - A Quiet Place on YouTube "It's every dad's paradise where a father of three children can finally get some peace and quiet with plenty of time for fishing, farm-to-table meals, and a man cave full of TVs that your kids are not allowed to enter." '~ Honest Trailers - A Quiet Place'' Script In a world full of loud movies, starring loud people... '''Leonidas: "SPARTA!" ...played to theaters full of loud fans, one premise will shock and horrify the modern audience: Having to shut the f*ck up. Silence Aahhh.... That's better. A Quiet Place *Psst* Hey, can we get an epic ASL guy to help me out here? ASL Guy appears in bottom right of frame and translate Epic Voice Guy's narration into ASL Perfect. Explore the near future of A Quiet Place; o''n one hand, it's a dystopia where blind aliens kill anyone who makes a sound. But on the other, it's every dad's paradise where a father of three children can finally get some peace and quiet with plenty of time for fishing, farm-to-table meals, and a man cave full of TVs that your kids are not allowed to enter. '''Lee Abbott: '(signs to daughter) You cannot go down there! Hey, *Psst* Hey dude, can we like trade lives, please? Watch The Office's John Krasinski prove he's more than just a pretty Jim face, but a wide range of pretty Jim faces. With support from real-life wife Emily Blunt, the most badass female character that's also barefoot, pregnant, and not allowed to speak. But it's behind the camera where JK really shines, as he makes a directing debut that's one part Ridley Scott, one part James Cameron Titanic references? and six parts Tarantino foot shots. shots from A Quiet Place accompanied by Tarantino-esque guitar riffs Blunt steps on a huge nail Ahh! Oh! sorry, haven't yelled like that since Marv in Home Alone. steps on a huge nail and screams in pain Prepare for an awesome original horror movie premise as long as you don't think too hard about it. Where everyone always looks like they're holding in a fart because a fart or burp or sneeze would equal death. Where footsteps are too loud, but snapping your fingers is fine. And where this waterfall lets you be as noisy as you want: Lee Abbott: "Wooo!" But they don't just live next to the waterfall? I mean, come on! Don't even get me started on the ending and military-grade sonic weaponry. The government's already developing it under the Denver Airport. So if you love survival horror movies and feature-length ASMR videos, strap in-- but carefully, cause the straps can get like, really noisy-- for a film that started its life as a potential Cloverfield sequel, but in the capable hands of Big Tuna became a really solid one-off film. I mean, come on we don't need a sequel unless it's like a super quiet Aliens. whispers Game over man! Game over! Starring: Krasinksi as Lee Abbott Dunder Mufflin'; Blunt as Evelyn Abbott Shhhicario; about to get eaten, holding a toy spaceship in the air Spaceship! Spaceship! Spaceship!; Simmons as Regan Abbott Literally Turning it to 11; Jupe as Marcus Abbott Aural Coral; nail in the stairs Chekhov's Nail; aliens The same aliens as After Earth, only they sense sound instead of fear... Did anyone else see After Earth?; ''gets flattened by alien Rocket, nooo!; and... silently holding their fingers over their lips SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. for ''A Quiet Place- The Quiet Game. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] The Quiet Game playing Monopoly accidentally knock over lantern, causing both noise and fire This is a good reminder that Monopoly sucks and will get you killed in the apocalypse. As if you ever needed another reason not to play Monopoly, right? Hey, thanks for helping out Epic ASL guy. ASL Guy signs 'F*** you' I'm just gonna pretend that means you're welcome Trivia * Jon Bailey delivered most of the narration in a whisper. * Interpreter Brian Carr joined the writers for the Honest Trailer commentary where he noted that some aspects of the original script were untranslatable into American Sign Language (ASL). Carr found the pacing of the narration incredibly challenging. The frame rate on his video had to sped up to match Jon Bailey's speaking speed. Carr was also hampered by some ASL conventions, such as needing to spelling out proper nouns. * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen at 0:15 sitting quietly in the theater. * This video expands on the fictional character of Epic Voice Guy, who declares that John Krasinski's lifestyle in this film is every Dad's dream replete with plenty of time fishing, a man cave and some much needed peace and quiet. * Some other Honest Trailers have utilized language translation for humorous effect, including Moana which featured a parody song sung in Tokelauan, and Transformers: Age of Extinction, which was partially translated into Chinese in reference to the film pandering to the Chinese market. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other horror films including Bird Box, Get Out, '''The Conjuring, The Purge, '''The Blair Witch Project, It,'' ''Halloween (1978) '''''and Halloween (2018). ''See list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - A Quiet Place has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ScreenRant praised Jon Bailey's "uncharacteristically toned down" voiceover, and the way the writers pitched "this scary new world as a father’s dream." Slate also highlighted Bailey's whispered narration, the use of an ASL interpreter, and the Screen Junkies' criticism of the film's internal logic. Likewise, CinemaBlend appreciated Honest Trailer for using an ASL interpreter, and "highlighting some of the film's sillier aspects" including "inconsistencies with the decibel level required to alert the creatures." In contrast, Slashfilm suggested that the Honest Trailer's comment about the characters moving next to the waterfall was unfair, but did note that Screen Junkies had a difficult task when writing this Honest Trailer because "it’s hard to mock much about such an impressively, meticulously crafted sci-fi horror thriller." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Max Dionne, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert & Joe Starr Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'A Quiet Place Honest Trailer: A Horror Movie About Shutting the F*** Up '- ScreenRant article * 'A Quiet Place's Honest Trailer Has Plenty Of Whispering And Even Sign Language '''CinemaBlend article * '‘A Quiet Place’ Honest Trailer: A Horror Movie That’s Every Dad’s Paradise '- SlashFilm article * 'A QUIET PLACE gets the Honest Trailer it Deserves ' - Revenge of the Fans article * 'The Honest Trailer for A Quiet Place Refuses to Be Silenced About the Movie’s Plot Holes '- Slate article * 'An Honest Trailer for A Quiet Place '- Neatorma article * 'An Honest Trailer for 'A Quiet Place' ''' - Tastefully Offensive article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Horror Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Translation Category:American Sign Language Category:ASL Category:Interpretation Category:Season 11 Category:Meta Category:Paramount Pictures